garofandomcom-20200223-history
Gai
This page is incomplete and requires further editing, please contribute. Gai is a silver-blue Makai Armor that specializes in archery combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Gai the Sky Bow Knight (天弓騎士・牙射（ガイ） Tenkyū Kishi Gai, lit. "Fanged Shooting"). The armor is currently wielded by Aguri Kusugami. Description & Characteristics Gai is a Makai Armor with blue and silver coloration and two trailing red scarfs on the hip. As with other Makai Armors in Ryūga-verse series, the armor is created from Zedom seed-based Soul Metal. Unique among Makai Armors, Gai possesses a pinkish visor on its helmet instead of a pair of wolf-like optics. In contrast to other Makai Knights whose makai blades usually fashioned into bladed weapons such as spears, axes, or swords, Gai's makai blade is fashioned into a Makai Bow (魔戒弓 Makaikyū), a longbow with both limbs outfitted with Soul Metal blades. This is mainly because the armor specializes in archery combat, giving it a greater advantage in its attack range. In normal conditions, Gai's Longbow is an ornate bow with two makai blades attached to both its upper and lower limbs. In its activated form, the longbow takes a more powerful form with its makai blades becoming four retractable scythes that protrude upwards; two located on the upper limb with the other two on the lower limb. By the time of Fang of God, the inactive form of Gai Bow has been revamped into a smaller recurve bow with bladed limbs that can transform into a bo staff form for close-quarters combat against multiple opponents as well as can be thrown like a large boomerang. The transition between either of its forms is made possible by Gai Bow's limbs that now purely made of Soul Metal that malleable enough to be shaped into anything the user wishes through sheer focus: Aguri demonstrated that he can make the limbs of Gai Bow as elastic as that of an ordinary bow to fire his arrows as well as harden and sharpen them to use the bow as a bladed melee weapon or alternatively, elongated the limbs into shaft form to assume the weapon's bo staff form. While theoretically, the Gai Bow can assume other alternate weapon forms like twin-bladed sword or scythe, only a bo staff form and basic bow form of the weapon that seen considering Aguri's fighting style. The bow's active form also gains major change as well, as it now greatly resembles its normal form albeit with more prominent blades since its current wielder Aguri uses Soul Metal-tipped arrow more often. Like all Makai Armor, Gai is capable of using the Blazing Armament to increase its combat power with its Madō Flames being icy blue in color. In spite of the armor primarily specializes in archery combat, Gai is also capable of engaging enemies in close quarters just as much as engaging them in distance. This is because the armor possesses generic attributes of Makai Armor (which includes resistance against physical and magical punishments) and its longbow can also be utilized as melee weapon thanks to its blades. While yet to be confirmed, the visor of Gai armor may have the same abilities as with that of Aguri's special glasses, hinted at his occasional habit in removing it when equipping the armor. Tools & Equipment *'Gai Bow & Arrows': Unlike most armors that are donned by using their respective Makai Ken, the Gai Armor is summoned with its dual bladed bow. On their own, the arrow can pierce very weak walls and windows. Variants History The armor has been in possession of Aguri Kusugami for quite some time and as with other Makai Armor in Ryūga-verse series, created from Zedom seed-based Soul Metal. Pics Gallery Gai_Render.png|Gai Armor Full Body Aguri Gai.png|Gai poised to strike Gai (gold shine).jpg Gai 10 Arrows shoot.gif Garo Gai Transforms.gif Notes & Trivia *Alongside Zen, Gai is completely 100% graphically made. Unlike previous armors, where there was at least a physical prop, the production crew utilized motion capture and CG rendering to feature Gai in the series. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Blue Armor